


The Benefits of the Residual Effects of Drifting

by RosaPotentis



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaPotentis/pseuds/RosaPotentis
Summary: Set immediately after the movie. Raleigh and Mako have some lasting effects of drifting for so long, and the connection leads to new experiences.





	The Benefits of the Residual Effects of Drifting

            Once the helicopters had plucked them from the ocean they had not had a single moment alone. First there were exams and tests in the hospital bay, confirming minimal lasting damage. Both Mako and Raleigh had suffered from a lack of oxygen and a few days in the med bay were forced on them. Then came the press tours, victory parades, endless interviews and photo shoots. Mako, never very verbose to begin with, became monosyllabic, leaving Raleigh to do most of the talking for them. All of the rangers, Mako and Marshall Hansen in particular, were given extensive grief counseling. Raleigh wasn’t allowed to sit in with Mako during her sessions, although he could feel the different emotions radiating from her through the therapist’s door.

            Maybe it was because of the length of the engagement, or passing into the Breach or some other factor Raleigh couldn’t guess, but they had been half-drifting with each other since she opened his escape pod. He knew without looking when she entered the room, whether she was tired or cold or too broken to even cry. He mostly just held her, curled up in his lap, with everyone else trying not to stare.

            It was over a month after the closing of the Breach before they returned to the Hong Kong Shatterdome to aid in the deconstruction of the Jaeger project and gather their remaining belongings. Raleigh was carefully taking his photos off the walls in his room, stacking them with precision on his bedside table when he felt Mako crossing the hall. He opened the door without looking, before she even knocked, and she came in, smiling.

            “Has it decreased at all?”

            He turned to look at her. “What, this Ghosting? Not a bit. You?”

            She shook her head, faded blue tips dancing.

            “I know you’re hungry, and anxious about where you are going next and… sad that Yancy wasn’t here to see the war end with you.”

            He looked at the photo in his hand, the one of him and his brother, arms thrown over one another’s shoulders, grinning stupidly at the camera.

            “Yeah, I am. And I know you’re missing the Marshall.”

            Her face fell a little and she closed the door gently as he sat on the bed and reached his arms out for her. Mako snuggled into his lap, one arm around his neck, knees tucked into his armpit. Her hair, damp from a recent shower, smelled like coconut. Raleigh kissed the top of her head and held her close. Rather than crying, she spoke.

            “I am, but Dr. Singh is right. Once Marshall Hansen broke his collarbone, Sensei was already dead. As soon as he stepped into Striker Eureka, it was done. He died the way he wanted. In a Jaeger, fighting and saving the world. I had a chance to say goodbye and it wasn’t messy or painful. We should all be so lucky.”

            Raleigh wasn’t sure he had ever heard Mako string that many words together before and he smiled in spite of himself. She looked up, frowning at his mirth.

            “Are you laughing at me?”

            “Never. It’s true. And if I hadn’t made it out, that’s how I would have gone too. Not a bad death at all.”

            Suddenly Mako did look on the verge of tears and buried her face in Raleigh’s neck.

            “It wasn’t the same though! I didn’t get to…”

            “Say goodbye, I know.”

            “No. Sensei already knew I loved him. I didn’t have to tell him again.”

            Raleigh sat for a moment, trying to work out the connection in those two thoughts. Then he tilted Mako’s chin up so he could see her face, and saw his own feelings reflected there. A smile beginning to grow on his face, he bent to kiss her. He heard the breath catch in her throat as their lips met, both of them holding still, afraid of doing anything to ruin the moment. Then her arm tightened a fraction around his neck and she pressed her chest to his, and he took that as a green light. One arm cradled her waist as his other hand wove itself into her hair, gently running it through his fingers. She was not so gentle, grabbing his hair in both hands and tugging his head back so she had control of their kiss.

            Raleigh chuckled softly, perfectly happy letting her take charge. He let his free hand run up her back, wishing he could touch more of her. As if she had heard his thought, which, he realized, of course she had, she broke the kiss long enough to pull her shirt over her head. She wasn’t wearing a bra and for a moment his brain shorted out and he simply stared. Her lips twitched and she took his hands, placing one on each of her breasts before grabbing his chin and resuming kissing him breathless.

            Laughing, Raleigh pulled away for air. “I was going to ask if you wanted to take things slow.”

            Raising an eyebrow, Mako shoved him backwards on the bed, straddling his hips.

            “No. Do you?”

            Not bothering to answer, Raleigh rolled them over and began kissing down Mako’s body. Her skin puckered in gooseflesh everywhere his breath touched and she trembled when he ran his hands lightly down her sides. He hooked his fingers on the waistband of her pants and pulled them down, revealing a total lack of undergarments. Amused, he looked up at her and she shrugged, grinning.

            “I was hoping.”

            Tossing the rest of her clothing aside, Raleigh took a moment to take in the sight before him. Perhaps it was because he was mentally cheering so loudly that she could hear it or maybe she was utterly self confident, but Mako lay there, staring right back at him, completely comfortable in her nudity.

            “You are amazing, Mako.”

            “Yes, I know.” Her eyes sparkled at him as he laughed. Laying back down on the bed, he rested his chin on her abdomen for a moment.

            “May I?”

            He could feel her body shudder as she nodded. Kissing down her stomach, he parted her legs, stroking he smooth skin. She had a neatly trimmed patch of hair covering her pussy and he pounced right on it, kissing all over. Her delighted giggle turned to a gasp as he let his tongue slip between her folds and run up her slit. He looked up at her, eyes and mouth half open, radiating lust. Satisfied that she was comfortable with his actions, he settled in, taking his time getting to know her.

            He ran his tongue up one side and down the other, swirling it around her clit and sliding it into her. He filed every moan away for future reference and concentrated on her clit, beginning to trace the cursive alphabet. A, a moan, D a louder moan, with all its twists and turns, same for F and G. I with its highs and lows drove her wild, as did J and L; on to Q, evoking such a load moan he repeated it a few times. By Z her entire body was shaking and he started again, creating nonsense words filled with curlicues.

            Soon he could feel she was on the verge of orgasm, but she was aching for something else. He glanced up at her, looking for a clue but all he saw were her flushed cheeks and eyes squeezed tightly shut. Then he felt a push from her mind and got it. He ran his right hand, which had been holding tight to her thigh, around her leg. He could feel her tense already in anticipation, even before he slid a finger inside her. He curled his finger forward, finding her G spot and the change was immediate – her breathing grew harsh and she grabbed his hair tight in both hands.

            He thrust his finger against her in time with the swirling of his tongue and in moments he felt her body seize. Her back arched off the bed as she groaned, hissing something unintelligible but doubtlessly filthy in Japanese. Raleigh had to press his groin hard into the bed to keep from coming from the sight of her alone, and the secondhand pleasure he felt had his cock leaking. He kept licking her, prolonging her orgasm as long as he could, until he felt her tugging at his hair.

            He looked up at her, grinning and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as she gazed sleepily down at him.

            “That was fun. Can I do it again?”

            Mako chuckled, shaking her head. “Give me a minute to breathe. If you touch me again right now I’ll explode.”

            “Yeah, that’s the point,” he said, lowering his face again. She laughed outright then, pulling his hair until her moved up to lie next to her.

            They lay there for a few minutes, Mako consciously steadying her breathing, he just incredibly pleased with himself. Soon, however, his neglected and throbbing erection demanded attention. He let his hand stray down his body, hoping to get a little relief, but Mako anticipated his move. She grabbed his hand before it had reached its destination and rolled over until she was straddling his knees in one fluid movement.

            “My turn.”

            Raleigh’s heart thudded as she yanked his shirt roughly over his head, watching with a certain pride as her eyes widened at his physique. He had used his pent up frustration since they closed the Breach on exercise and he hadn’t lost a bit of the muscle he saw her staring at the day they met. She ran her fingers lightly down his abs, shaking her head and smiling.

            “Ridiculous.”

            “What is?”

            “How good looking you are.”

            He laughed, then moaned as she slid backwards, moving far enough away to pull his pants down to his knees. She took her time, as he had done, kissing her way slowly down his stomach, then bypassing his cock and kissing down one thigh and up the other. Her breath ghosted over him and he trembled. She licked delicately at the underside of his erection, slowly moving from base to tip with the flat of her tongue and he smacked his head against his pillow, trying hard to not come in her face. She smirked up at him.

            “Don’t worry, I won’t let you come yet.”

            “I’m not sure you’ll get much say, there.”

            “Do not underestimate me.”

            Raleigh chuckled. Hadn’t he learned that lesson already? Mako closed her mouth over his cock and he started running through the Jaeger startup procedure to keep himself from cumming at once. He whined low in the back of his throat as she started moving up and down, tongue swirling around the head with every pass. Flashes of images started running through his mind; memories of fighting with Mako in the training room, drifting for the first time. He could feel himself getting close, his cock beginning to swell and pulse, and an image of Mako riding him on the floor of Gypsy Danger’s cockpit came to mind.

            Mako choked with laughter and pulled away, hand closing tight around the base of his throbbing member to keep him from orgasm.

            “That would be an inappropriate use of government equipment, Raleigh,” she said, grinning broadly, “but the basic premise isn’t a terrible idea.”

            That was all the warning he had before she scooted up his body, adjusted her thighs on either side of his hips, and slid down onto him. Raleigh thought for a moment that they had both cum at once. Their mutual pleasure bounced back and forth between them so that they couldn’t move, just clung to each other and trembled. Then Mako got control of herself, always the stronger one, and began riding him, excruciatingly slowly. One hand trailed down her body and she circled her clit with one finger, quiet moans escaping her mouth.

            Raleigh was about to replace her hand with his own, trying desperately not to orgasm before her, when he felt her need nudging at his mind. Fairly sure he understood what she wanted, he ran his left hand up her back into her hair, weaving his fingers deep in at the roots and tugging lightly. Mako groaned and moved her fingers faster, managing to take him deeper with every thrust of her hips. He pulled her closer, lifted his right hand to her breast, circled the nipple once with his thumb and then closed his lips around it, sucking gently.

            She came immediately, gasping his name, driving herself onto his cock with abandon. As the explosion of her pleasure hit his mind his own orgasm tore through his body, leaving him breathless. They clung to each other, like survivors of a shipwreck, as the pleasure rippled through them. Mako nuzzled into his chest. “Fantastic,” she whispered, and fell asleep. Raleigh grinned, pulling the blanket over them both, leaving her draped over his chest and his cock slowly softening within her. They could clean up later.


End file.
